Beginning of something new
by mell
Summary: Just a sweet, Spike + Buffy story, that wasn’t supposed to be that when I started writing it, but I got carried away.


Title: Beginning of something new  
  
Author: Mell  
  
E-mail: hos_angel@hotmail.com (I was going through a BIG Angel phase)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada yada.  
  
Distribution: I would love if you want to post this on you're site, just tell me.  
  
Summary: Just a sweet, Spike + Buffy story, that wasn't supposed to be that when I started writing it, but I got carried away. Authors note: Okay, this was written in only a couple of hours, and no one else then me has read it, so if it really suck, please tell me. And it was also supposed to be longer then this, and reviews gives me inspiration! (I was giving you a hint there, if you didn't notice) Plus, English isn't my first language, so some words I might have used completely wrong.  
  
  
  
Beginning of something new  
  
"'Lo luv," the familiar voice came from the door to the basement in the Magic Shop. She sighed and tried to ignore him as she continued loading books in a box.  
  
After standing quietly waiting for her to react, he rolled his eyes and walked up to her.  
  
"Need some help with that?" he asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Buffy turned around and looked him steadily in the eyes, he met her gaze without changing his expression.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?" she asked, obviously annoyed. He smirked and leaned closer.  
  
"Just looking for niblet." She pushed him back and turned her back to him.  
  
"What do you want my sister?" she asked, not happy about Dawn spending so much time with the vampire.  
  
"Oh, just a chat. I promised her that I would help her with her history homework." He said, pleased to see that she wasn't that mad about him spending time with Dawn, or at least she didn't show it.  
  
"Why would she want you for that?" she asked, a little surprised. "No wait, don't tell me. I guess it's because you where alive when it happened?" she said, too tired to really put all her heart in the argument.  
  
"Not quite," he said with a smirk. "I pride myself with being over a century old, but I wasn't alive during the French revolution." He paused. "Wouldn't mind if I'd been though, I hear those noble ladies was quite a snack." He said, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"God, you're hopeless," Buffy said while picking up her books. "I'm out of here, but I wouldn't try to nick anything if I where you, Anya's coming back any second."  
  
He gave her what probably was supposed to be an innocent smile.  
  
"Me stealing? Where've you gotten an idea like that from, pet?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked out into the sunshine where he couldn't follow her.  
  
"Bye, luv," he said softly and so quietly that she could barely make it out.  
  
Bye Spike, she thought as she walked around the corner, no longer visible from the Shop.  
  
Spike opened his eyes. It was useless; he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. All he could think about washer, how her beautiful, green eyes sparkled when she was mad, or how she looked like when she smiled.  
  
"I'm pathetic," he groaned. Giving up, he got dressed walked up to the fridge. He was out of blood again.  
  
"Bloody great," he winced, and so tired that he actually found the expression he'd used funny. Grabbing his duster he walked down to the tunnels that lead him almost anywhere in Sunnydale.  
  
But just as he was about to leave, he heard someone walking into the crypt. Annoyed, but a little curious, he tried to hear who it was.  
  
"'Lo up there! Ever heard of something called beauty sleep?"  
  
There was no answer. Starting to get mad, the vampire rushed up the stairs, and almost ran into Xander.  
  
"Bloody hell, Whelp, what are you doin' here?" he said, grabbing the taller man in his tee.  
  
Xander pushed him off and took a step back.  
  
"Just passing by, thought I should get those CD's I left here last time."  
  
Spike stared at him.  
  
"What CD's? And why the hell couldn't you've come later, like, for example, after sunset? Some of us need some sleep, you know."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and grabbed the pile of CD's lying on the table.  
  
"These. And no, I couldn't have come later, 'cus that would have indicated that I actually care about what you want," he said coldly." And it isn't like you can stop me or anything, chip-boy."  
  
Spike counted to ten in his head. Argh, that never worked.  
  
"Look whelp, next time, knock. And if you don't, I might decide a headache is worth the trouble if it means you lying unmoving on the floor, not looking like you will improve any time soon."  
  
Xander didn't look at all intimidated by the vampire's threat. He shrugged and walked out of the crypt, leaving a very angry Spike alone.  
  
  
  
There was nothing in her wardrobe. Well, of course, there was something in it, but nothing that she actually wanted to use.  
  
"God, don't I have anything that doesn't scream 'Slut'?" she asked herself bitterly, before quickly choosing a blue blouse and a pair of black jeans. It would have to do, because she had no money to buy any new clothes any time soon. But she really anted to look good today. She REALLY needed this job. The bills seemed to have no end, and her money seemed to have many. With a determined face, she walked out of her house.  
  
  
  
Spike sat in the living room waiting for her. Well, technically, he was helping Dawn with her homework, but that was just an excuse for being there. He knew how much it would mean to Buffy if she got that job, but he was very much aware of the fact that she really didn't have a shot at it. As usual, she needed to have gone to college--which she had, but not long enough. So when he heard footsteps outside the front door, Spike stood up ready to hear the bad news.  
  
She looked like hell. The last couple of months she'd lost weight, and since she hadn't had that much to loose from the beginning, she looked like only skin and bones, and her eyes looked unproportionally big for her face.  
  
"How d'it go, pet?"  
  
She stared at him for a moment, her eyes saying what he already knew--no job.  
  
"Hey, there is always other opportunities just waiting for you, luv. You just have to know where to look," he said, sounding cheerful. Buffy ignored him and walked to the kitchen. Shortly thereafter she came back holding ice cream and two spoons. Still ignoring Spike, she sat down next to her sister and started digging in.  
  
"Someday when you're all successful, those people will look back and regret that they didn't hire you today," Dawn said supportively.  
  
Buffy gave her a small smile and turned to Spike who was leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"What are you doing here? Wanted the first look at the loser slayer?" she asked coldly.  
  
"No," he said softly. "Just helping lil'bit with her homework, s'all." He walked up to the sofa where the two people that meant most to him sat and leaned down.  
  
"You know, Slayer, if you ever have any. you know, financial problem, I could help you, if you just ask me." Buffy took a mouthful of ice cream and swallowed it slowly before answering him. Meanwhile, Dawn was looking hopefully up at her, wanting her sister to accept Spike's offer.  
  
"No thanks," Buffy finally said, but with an unusually nice voice, considering who she was talking to. "I don't want to owe you anything, and besides, we're doing just fine."  
  
Spike sighed. He knew that that was a lie, they barely had enough money for food. Thank god for Giles monthly checks. Why does she have to be so stubborn? Spike thought.  
  
But her sisters lie made Dawn boil over.  
  
"What are you talking about?! We need all of the help we can get right now. We can't afford you're pride right now!" Dawn yelled, getting up from the sofa. She turned to Spike who was still looking at Buffy. "We will happily accept you're offer Spike, and thank you very much."  
  
But before Spike had a chance to say anything, Buffy was up also, and even angrier then Dawn.  
  
"Dawn! You can't decide these things. I'm the adult, and it's my responsibility to get money, but I won't take money from him. He's probably stolen it." She looked at the vampire stubbornly, challenging him to even try to take her sister's side in this. Knowing it was useless to talk about this with her, he gave up, at least for the moment.  
  
"Look, the offer still stands. But Buffy's right, it's her decision," he said to Dawn, making Buffy look a little less angry.  
  
Dawn sighed and sat back down.  
  
"All right. What's for dinner?" she asked, sullen.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment.  
  
"I think I have some left over pizza and some macaronis. Which do you want?"  
  
Dawn wrinkled her nose. The pizza was probably several months old, and she'd already eaten macaronis twice that week. Spike saw her reaction and quickly cut in.  
  
"Ehm, if the two of you feel up to it, there's a new restaurant in town, and I was planning on going there tonight anyway, so the two off you could tag along."  
  
Buffy gave him a look that could have killed any human, but since he wasn't one, he survived, barely.  
  
"Which part of 'I don't have any money' don't you understand?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll pay, f'course. I won some money playing pool with a couple of really daft college kids last night."  
  
Buffy was just about to make a snappy comment when she saw how much her sister's face lit up at the thought of the three of them going to a restaurant. They almost hadn't spent any time together the last couple of weeks, because of Buffy's patrols and job searching, and Dawn being in school. Even though she really didn't want to be together with Spike the whole evening, it might be worth it if it meant Dawn having a good time. And some decent food would be good, for both of them.  
  
"All right. But I don't want to hear later that you've nicked the money from Xander."  
  
Spike grinned and offered her his arm.  
  
"Would I ever do such a thing, Slayer?" he asked, not very convincing. Buffy couldn't help but smile a little, but she didn't take his arm.  
  
  
  
This night turned out pretty good, better then she would've ever expected.  
  
Sure, Buffy hadn't gotten that job, but there would always be more chances. at least that were what she hoped. But they where having dinner with Spike, so maybe her sister would change her mind about him, and actually give him a chance. Dawn really couldn't understand why Buffy where so negative about him. Sure, he'd been an evil murderer once, but that was like. 2 years ago. I wasn't even born then, she thought, but quickly put that thought aside. She still hadn't gotten used to the whole Key thing. But back to her sister and Spike. He had really changed these last couple of months, helping out with protecting her, and being there for Buffy. That was the most important thing, because after Joyce's death, and everything that had happened since Glory'd come to town looking for Dawn, Buffy had been getting more and more depressed, sometimes Dawn didn't even recognize her sister. She looked just the same on the outside, just a little thinner, but she had mood swings, sometimes she could start yelling for no reason at all, the next she could be all closed up and not even noticing those that was trying to talk to her.  
  
The only one that always seemed to make her react was Spike. Okay, the reaction might mostly be her yelling, but at least she did SOMETHING. Dawn looked around the restaurant. She had never been there before, but she knew from what she'd heard from her friends that it was quite expensive.  
  
No way Spike can afford this, she thought as she looked at the blond vampire, that was busy looking at Buffy with those impossibly blue eyes of his. God, why can he never look at me like that? Dawn thought, but then quickly told herself not to be so silly, she was so over her crush on him. Besides, he would never stop loving her sister.  
  
Noticing her looking at him, Spike turned his head to Dawn.  
  
"What you want, 'bit?" he asked, amused.  
  
Dawn blushed and looked down at her hands.  
  
"Ehm, I was only wondering how you can afford this. Did you really win money playing pool?" she asked, still not looking at him.  
  
Looking like he knew that that wasn't what she was really thinking about, he took up the menu and started reading it.  
  
"None of you're business where I got the money, 'bit. Just decide what you want to eat, I'm starving."  
  
Dawn sighed and looked at her sister.  
  
"What are you going to eat?" she asked Buffy worryingly, she hadn't eaten much at all the last couple of weeks.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, then looked up. "I think I take a salad," she said, trying to sound cheerful. "Gotta watch the figure, you know," she added with a small smile.  
  
This made Spike look up at her with a grim expression.  
  
"You need some fat, not some rabbit food," he said uncompromisingly. "You look like you haven't eaten for weeks."  
  
Buffy ignored him and called for the waiter.  
  
"I'll have a Caesar salad, and a diet coke," she said to the tall and very thin young man that had walked up to their table, ready to take their orders. She looked at Dawn, motioning for her to order to.  
  
"I'll have a cheese burger," she said, not wanting Spike to think that she was as obsessive about dieting as Buffy.  
  
After Spike had ordered his food and the waiter's left, Buffy turned to Spike.  
  
"What makes you think you have any right to comment on what I eat or don't eat, or how I look. You're just a soul less evil creature of the darkness, that can't get it when he's told that he's not welcome anymore," she said coldly, Spike's face showing an expression of hurt for a short moment, before it was traded for anger.  
  
"I think I have the right because I care about you, god knows why, and I don't want you to get killed by some demon out there because you're to weak to fight," he stopped to take a unnecessary breath, but that didn't help making him less angry. "And also, I think you should stop going around calling me a evil, soul less creature, because unlike some human's with a soul, I actually care, for some strange reason."  
  
Buffy stood up, almost boiling over with anger.  
  
"You, care? You only care about yourself," she walked up to Spike, who was still sitting down in his chair "and occasionally it looks like you care, but you don't, because you just. don't. And do you know why, it's because you're a vampire!" the last sentence she yelled, and all of the other guests turned around to look at the blond young woman who was yelling at an unnaturally blond man. Buffy noticed the looks and quickly sat down again, calming down a little.  
  
"Nice work, luv. Now everyone in this dump knows about the whole creatures of darkness thing, way to go," he sad sarcastically, gaining an annoyed look from Dawn.  
  
"Look you guys, can't you just chill? I thought we where going here to have a good time, not to have a row like any other day." Spike and Buffy both looked a little guilty, but the looks they where giving each other where still not exactly merry.  
  
"He started it," Buffy said childishly. Spike rolled his eyes and grabbed the plate the waiter had just brought to him.  
  
"That's really gross, Spike," Buffy commented at his almost rare stake which he was soaking in Tabasco. He grinned at her, taking up his glass filled with beer.  
  
"I wasn't allowed to comment on you're food, but I see that doesn't go both ways," he said ironically.  
  
Buffy looked like she was going to respond, but was interrupted by her sister slamming her hand on the table.  
  
"CHILL!" she said loudly, making everyone turn their heads in their direction again. Buffy looked down discomforted, wondering why the ground never opened up and swallowed you when you wanted it to. We are so never going to be able to go back here again, she thought.  
  
But of course, Spike didn't care what everyone else thought, and he just continued eating. And looking good doing it, Buffy thought before she had time to stop herself. Note to self: Stop thinking about the evil vampire in any sentence involving the words good-looking, sexy or cute.  
  
It was almost as he had heard her thoughts, because he looked up at her with those beautiful blue eyes and gave her a small smile. And of course, she blushed. And of course, he noticed.  
  
"What's happening Slayer, some witch in her decided to turn you into a tomato?" he said, but not putting his whole soul, so to speak, in the comment. He looked more curious, and there was some trace of hope there as well, but that quickly died away when she gave him a sharp look and then ignored him.  
  
Dawn looked back and forth between her sister and the vampire. Had she just seen a moment? Yes, she was sure she had. Very short, but still. Time to play matchmaker, she thought.  
  
"So what are we going to do after dinner? I was thinking about renting a movie. You know, chips and dip night."  
  
Buffy gave her a warning look, and started to open her mouth to answer, but she was beaten to it by Spike.  
  
"That sounds great," he looked at Buffy with a teasing smile. "At least if I can choose the movie."  
  
"No," Buffy said determinedly. "He is not coming with us tonight. It's enough I had to live through this dinner."  
  
Now it was Dawn's turn to get angry.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I've seen how the two of you are looking at each other when you think the other one isn't watching, you're just being a bitch because you don't want to admit that you like him "  
  
This made both Buffy and Spike stare at her, Buffy with disbelief and anger, Spike with a grin and hopeful eyes.  
  
"Where have you gotten that idea from? I do not like Spike, at least not in the way you're talking about. He is evil, and he is a vampire. I could never like him. Because it is wrong. Even if he sometimes." Buffy said, regretting she'd stared that last sentence.  
  
"Even if I sometimes, what?" Spike asked, still grinning.  
  
Buffy sighed and stood up.  
  
"I think it's time for us to go home now, Dawn."  
  
Her little sister gave her an angry look, indicating this conversation wasn't over yet.  
  
"But I haven't even eaten all of my burger yet!"  
  
Buffy grabbed the half-eaten burger and started walking outside.  
  
"You can eat it on the way!" she called out to her sister before she'd disappeared in the darkness.  
  
Dawn turned to Spike that was looking in the direction Buffy had gone with an unreadable expression.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'll guess we'll do this another time," she said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, any time 'bit," he said quietly, before getting up as well.  
  
Dawn looked at him surprised.  
  
"You're not going to pay for this?" she asked.  
  
Spike looked at her like she'd grown a second head.  
  
"You actually thought I would pay? You really don't know me at all, do you?"  
  
"Wait, so you didn't win money playing pool?"  
  
He grinned wickedly at her and shrugged on his duster.  
  
"Of course I won, I was just planning on using the money for something better then this."  
  
Dawn stared at him curiously.  
  
"Booze, 'bit," he said with an annoyed look before he walked out of the restaurant. "And maybe some cigarettes."  
  
She rolled her eyes and hurried in the direction Buffy had disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles paced the room restlessly. He seemed to be doing that allot these days, mostly due to the feeling of being unneeded that he'd developed the last couple of months, maybe even year. When finally the front door opened and he heard the two sister's voices he sat down on the couch.  
  
Dawn was the one that noticed him first, and she looked at him worryingly, thinking something bad had happened.  
  
"Giles, what's up?"  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile and got up again, after only a short moment of sitting down.  
  
"Nothing really, I was just wondering where the two of you where. Buffy was supposed to meet me earlier at the Magic Shop," he said, not entirely able to hide the irritation in his voice. When Buffy came in she at first looked happy to see him, but then guilt started to spread in her face.  
  
"Oh Giles, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot." she started but was interrupted by the hand her former watcher held up to stop her.  
  
"It's all right. I was just worried something had happened. So, where were you? Some crisis in the vampire department?"  
  
Buffy gave him an uneasy look, not knowing what to say, but she was saved by Dawn, or maybe she was getting in even more trouble...  
  
"Oh, we where having dinner with Spike, at that new restaurant," she said cheerfully, not noticing the angry look she got from her sister.  
  
"Spike?" Giles spit out, obviously not happy about that new development.  
  
"The two of you where actually at a restaurant, having dinner with that. that." he was out of words, and settled with just staring at the older of the two sisters.  
  
"He offered to take us out, and we really had nothing better to do, and then there was the free food, which was definitely a plus," Buffy said, trying to make him look a little less angry. "But I'm so sorry that I forgot about meeting you, I will SO make it up to you."  
  
Giles couldn't be mad at her for long, and after another moment of staring he sat down on the couch and gave her a small smile.  
  
"So, how was the food?" he said warmly.  
  
Relieved that he wasn't angry with her still, Buffy sat down next to him.  
  
"I have no idea, I got into a fight with Spike almost the second we got there, and I left before I got to taste it," she admitted. Giles wasn't very surprised, and he gave her another smile.  
  
"So I guess the two of you are pretty hungry, then? I'm sure I can cook something of what you have here." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Believe me, you can't. And there is no need, really. Dawn had her cheese burger with her when she left, and it was pretty big, so we've eaten all ready."  
  
Giles looked up at Dawn to see if Buffy was telling the truth, but she was looking another way. Knowing that he had to do something about Buffy not eating, he sighed. But now was definitely not the time, he was too tired.  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell," she heard him mumble inside the crypt. Not able to keep herself from smiling a little she walked in.  
  
"Hey you evil undead thing. Up for patrol?" she asked merrily, happily noticing the mix of irritation and happiness in his eyes.  
  
He was leaning against one of the walls holding an almost empty bottle that looked expensive. And he was obviously drunk.  
  
"Course, Slayer. Never thought you'd ask," he said, at least that was what Buffy thought he said, it was quite hard to tell. "But I have to say, what makes you want go out with me all of a sudden, a couple of hours ago you didn't even like me," he said with a smug smirk.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and took the bottle from him.  
  
"We're not 'going out', we're going patrolling. And I still not like you, at least not in the way you're talking about."  
  
His smile grew even wider, and he took the bottle back and took a swig.  
  
"Then tell me, luv, in which way do you like me, then?" She couldn't help but smile a little at him.  
  
"You just try, mister."  
  
"Of course, pet."  
  
Buffy took the bottle back and put it on a table, ad made sure she was between him and it.  
  
"What is it, Slayer, you afraid I'll get drunk?" Spike laughed and made a half-hearted attempt at getting the bottle back. "'Cus it's a little late for that."  
  
"So I've noticed," she said, actually enjoying talking with him like this, it was way better then going alone back and forth between cemeteries looking for vamps. "But seriously, we got to get going now, and if you don't hurry up, I might have to hurt you."  
  
He smiled drunkenly at her and leaned in.  
  
"Promises, promises Slayer."  
  
She turned around and walked out of the crypt to hide her smile from him. God, it felt good to be smiling again.  
  
  
  
Spike wasn't as drunk as he'd pretended to be in front of Buffy. He had noticed before that she seemed more relaxed with him when she thought that he was going to forget everything afterwards.  
  
And it had worked this time too. God, it felt good to see her smile again, even though she'd tried to hide it from him.  
  
And then the feeling of being this close to her wasn't that bad either. She was walking only a few feet in front of him, searching the areas from vampires or demons. Luckily, there where none. Sure, he loved a good fight as much as the next bloke, but tonight he was just as happy walking with his Slayer. After a moment he realized she was talking to him.  
  
". and then I think I might go home," she finished saying, looking at him. Spike looked back, trying to remember what she'd said first, but with no success.  
  
"Sorry luv, what you said?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and started from the beginning.  
  
"I was saying, after this cemetery, I think I might go home, I'm kinda tired."  
  
A wonderful idea started to develop in the vampire's head.  
  
"Or, you could go with me," he said, sounding confident, but his heart, or whatever it was that held his feelings, where nervous as hell, both for the most likely possibility that she might say no, and for the very unlikely one, that she might say yes.  
  
For a moment her lips where forming the word no, but for some reason she changed her mind.  
  
"All right," she said, trying to sound as confident as Spike looked, but with a small tremble in her voice.  
  
Spike couldn't believe it, she actually said yes! What was he supposed to do now, he'd been so sure she'd say no, he hadn't even thought about what to say if she accepted.  
  
"Great!" he said, with more boyish enthusiasm then Buffy had ever seen in him. "Let's get moving then, luv."  
  
  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, going with Spike to his crypt. Okay, she'd been in his crypt lots of times, but this was different.  
  
More in a friend way then in a 'Me Slayer, You vampire, We patrol' way. Or maybe even in a couple way.  
  
  
  
I'm so not being couple-y with Spike, she thought, firmly pushing that possibility out of her head. I could never do anything with Spike that in any way is couple-y!  
  
  
  
  
  
But then there was the look the blond man - no, vampire, not a man! - was giving her. He definitely thought this was a couple thing. And feeling the need to make it clear it wasn't, Buffy Summers opened her big mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm. Spike, you know this isn't a date, right?" This was answered with a raised scarred eyebrow. How should I continue? she thought. "Because I could never go out on a date with you." A quick hurtful look that was immediately hid under an indifferent expression. "Not that it would be that awful, 'cus I'm sure you're really nice to be on a date with," --Okay, where did that come from? -- " but I don't." God, he was smiling. Why did he do that, was he trying to make her embarrass herself even more? Probably.  
  
Her rant was cut off by the lips that was suddenly covering hers. Cool lips. And before she had time to think it through, she was kissing back. And it felt good. Actually, it felt amazing.  
  
  
  
  
  
But it was wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy softly pushed him away from her, and avoided to look into his eyes, that was at the moment doing everything they could to catch hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Spike, but I can't do this."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why, because it's wrong?" she heard him ask angrily, but she was already on her way away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't follow her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell." Spike was rambling, and he'd done so since he had lost sight of Buffy ten minutes earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had kissed her, and she'd kissed him back! It was almost too good to be true. Okay, she had pushed him away and she hadn't exactly expressed a wish to do it again, but still, she'd kissed him! That had to mean something, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike sighed and put his head in his hands. Was it a mistake to let her leave? Should he have gone after her, maybe kissed her again?  
  
  
  
  
  
God, he needed to know. And there was only one way to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
15 minutes later he stood outside of the Summers house, not sure if he should go in or not. But his options went away as the door opened and a very sleepy Slayer stood in the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know that most people sleep 4 in the morning?" She said, amused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But then again, you aren't a person," she stopped, realizing that sounded pretty harsh. "Mm, I didn't mean that you aren't a." she trailed off, not sure how to continue her rambling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike stared at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you know I was here?" he decided where a good start.  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled a little, before moving so that he could walk into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I smelled the smoke," she confessed. "I don't have that many friends that smoke, so I pretty much assumed. Hey, wait. Do you think Dawn smokes?  
  
'Cus I think she smelled a little like cigarette smoke a couple."  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike put one hand over her mouth and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I seriously doubt that the nibblet smokes, I think I would have noticed."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right. Extra good sense of smell. That's a really good thing when you come to think about it. Once I had this friend," she was stopped once again by a cool hand over her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eh, Slayer. I don't want to be rude or anything, but why are you rambling?"  
  
She looked like she was about to laugh at him.  
  
"You don't want to be rude? That's a first."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at her, but was quite amused himself.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ba' choice o' words. Don't 'et all giddy 'bout it."  
  
Buffy was now laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh, you're losing parts of the words now! That has always been, and always will be a sure sign of you being really mad, or that you are really trying not to laugh."  
  
Her laughter was contagious, and soon also Spike was laughing.  
  
"Oh, so you notice tha' 'bout me, Slayer. A fella could think you ha' been checking him out." The thought of that didn't really bother him, more like  
  
the opposite.  
  
"In you're dreams, Spike," was the only thing she could get out between her giggles.  
  
"You bet, Slayer." He smirked, and leaned in looking like he might kiss her, but was interrupted by the sound of feet's running down the stairs.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn said in surprise, breaking the moment. "What are you." she stopped as she saw how close the vampire was sitting to her sister. "Ehm, I think I'm going back to bed, forget I was her!"  
  
Spike didn't have anything against that, but Buffy quickly took the chance of getting in a safe distance, -- no kissing distance that is-from Spike.  
  
She walked up to Dawn and lay an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Is something wrong, Dawnie?" she asked worryingly.  
  
Dawn shrugged the arm of off her, trying to push her sister back in the direction Spike was without it being too obvious.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Buffy. I heard voices and I wanted to check who it was. Can I go back to bed now? 'Cus it's school tomorrow, and you know, learning is important, and I cant be 'sleepy Dawn' and 'study Dawn' at the same time."  
  
Buffy sighed and gave her baby-sister a smile.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dawn smiled back and walked up to Spike and gave him a hug, and while doing so, she whispered in his ear to quiet for Buffy to her it.  
  
"Go get her, Spike."  
  
Spike had to turn his head away to hide his grin and to calm down the laughter that was rising in his throat. Nibblet is really something else, he thought.  
  
Dawn gave her sister an innocent look and hurried up back to her bedroom. Buffy looked back and forth between the shadow of her sister and the blond vampire that was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Okay, what was that all about?" she asked curiously.  
  
Spike gave her a just as innocent look.  
  
"Nothing. Can't the 'bit hug her vampire friend goodnight anymore, pet?"  
  
Buffy sighed and sat down on the couch beside him-not too close-and smiled.  
  
"What's that for?" Spike asked softly.  
  
"I don't know, it's just." she stopped, not knowing what to say without  
  
Spike reading too much into it. "I haven't felt this good in months, not since mom died."  
  
"Should I be flattered?" he asked playfully. She smiled even wider, and before thinking it through, she leaned onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The stream of sunshine that was making his hand start to smoke woke him up. The clock was 9 am at most, so she'd only slept for about four hours, but it felt like ten minutes, maybe because Spike hadn't been able to keep himself awake for much more then that, but also because he had enjoyed every moment of it so much. I was like a dream come through, Buffy was lying on the sofa next to him, with her head on his shoulder, looking more beautiful then ever before. They hadn't done anything, not even kissed more then that on time in the cemetery only hours ago, but that didn't really matter. All that did was that she was with him, and even though they hadn't really talked much, and she hadn't said anything that indicated that things had changed between them, he had this gut feeling that they had.  
  
The End  
  
(At least for now.) 


End file.
